Izuku and Mineta
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Izuku got himself a girlfriend, Minako Mineta. All is not wonderful in the land of love and her personality is causing problems. How will it get resolved.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was in trouble and this wasn't an unfamiliar situation, many times since he started at UA had he done something to warrant him being punished. But this time it was different, he'd punched Sato and thinking back it wasn't even really the other boy's fault. It was just, how could he not get angry at the situation he had been unfairly put in.

* * *

"Oh those big lips, I bet you could suck real good," Mineta said as she flirted with the tall young man. "Those big muscles of yours, probably feel nice tight when you squeeze," Mineta giggled flirtatiously while Sato's eyes flickered around the room nervously.

Izuku stood a bit of a ways away from the two and grit his teeth, pausing the sparring he had been doing with Ojiro. Other students around the gym slowing down and some stopping completely feeling that the atmosphere in the gym had changed. "Tch," Izuku growled.

Momo shook her head in disgust. "She's doing it again, Kero," Tsuyu said quietly to her opponent.

"It is absolutely shameful is what it is," Momo glared as she watched Mineta perv on another classmate.

"Oooh, hoo hoo," Mineta smiled as she felt Sato's arm. "How much can you bench big boy," she fluttered her eyelashes at Sato who was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

Ojiro took a step towards Izuku, hoping to get him to look away and refocus on their workout when he saw Izuku's quirk flicker between his fingers as s scowl deepened on his face.

"Eek," Mineta squealed as Sato quickly pulled away from the clingy small girl. "Oh don't play hard to get, I _do_ bite," she whispered as she reached her hand towards his leg.

"THAT'S IT!" Izuku shouted as he pushed off the ground and threw himself at Sato, knocking the taller boy to the ground and began hammering blows on him.

Hagakure screamed as other students rushed over to break up the fight. "Calm the fuck down Deku," Bakugo shouted as he landed a dropkick to Izuku's head, pushing him off the boy he had been wailing on. Kirishima threw his hardened body into Izuku to stop him from charging at Sato, who was rapidly retreating to the other side of the room.

Aizawa came over when he heard silence and was prepared to start issuing warnings about slacking off when he saw that Izuku was being restrained by his classmates. Knowing he would need to ask questions later he activated his own quirk to help damper the noises of quirks. "What the hell is going on brats?" Aizawa demanded to know.

"Deku, knock it the fuck off," Bakugo said as he started to drag Izuku back away from everyone else. The other students acting as a wall between Sato and Midoriya. It didn't take much for Aizawa to piece together the general idea.

"Midoriya, principal's office. Sato, go and see recovery girl, the rest of you go back to the dorms, class is done for today," Aizawa belted out his orders, cutting the day short.

* * *

Izuku rubbed his hands together as Nezu and Aizawa stared at him, waiting for him to start talking. "I'm really sorry," Izuku squeaked out.

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to Midoriya," Aizawa responded.

Nezu shot Aizawa a quick glare before looking down his nose at the young man seated across from him. "What caused you to attack another student?" He had been briefed on the situation and had drawn conclusions of his own and was fairly certain he understood the underlying problem. But it never hurt to get it straight from the source.

"I don't know, I just," Izuku sagged his shoulders. "Just got really mad at Sato."

"Mmmm," Nezu hummed, nodding as he took a sip from his tea. "And might that anger have anything to do with your girlfriend flirting with other guys," he asked.

Izuku shot out of his seat. "NO," he shouted. "She's not like that. I just, she wasn't, it wasn't really," he slowly sat down as both the adults in the room didn't even flinch at his outburst.

Nezu set down his cup and pushed it off to the side so he could fold his arms in front of himself. "Midoriya, UA's policy on student relationships is pretty relaxed. With the school refraining from interfering unless it is seen as a detriment to the class," the principal said as his beady eyes focused on the nervous student. "I think we have now crossed into that territory." Izuku gulped, his mind coming up with worse and worse scenarios about what the school might decide. "It is not something we do frequently, but, for the first step, you and Mineta will find time every week to see Hound Dog for couples counseling."

Izuku wanted to protest but could only find himself nodding along as he accepted his punishment. He slowly dragged his feet from the office and headed towards the dorms. He entered into a very quiet common room. Izuku watched as each of the faces turned to see him and he shrank under their collective gaze. Izuku saw Sato on a couch with a bag of cold peas on the side of his face. Recovery Girl must have taken care of the bruises, but his head would still be tender from the serious punches he had been throwing at the boy.

"Sato, I'm," Izuku started to say as he stepped forward before Sato raised his hand and cut him off.

"Dude, I don't want to hear it," Sato responded. "I'm not mad at you, okay I am, but not like a lot, just give me some time and we'll be cool," he said as he handed Todoroki the vegetable to add some more soothing coldness to it.

Izuku just looked at the floor and nodded. He took a quick peak at Bakugo who was reading a magazine in the corner. "Where's Mineta," he quietly asked.

* * *

Upstairs on the female side of the dorms, most of the girls, were having a meeting. "This is absolutely ridiculous," Mina threw her hands in the air. "She's ogling other guys, flirting openly, in front of him no less, and is such a bad girlfriend. Why are we not trying to break them up?" she asked of her friends.

Momo sighed in response, "It's not our place to break them up Ashido."

Jirou scoffed. "Why not, she treats him like dirt. I know if I had a guy who went as far as Midoriya did to make me happy, I wouldn't even give any another guy the time of day," she slumped in her seat.

Hagakure pointer at the purple haired girl. "That's just because you have a crush on him, you want him single so that you can make a move on him," she accused.

"So, it's not like we all haven't gotten a thing for him," Tsuyu bluntly stated.

"Wha, n-n-n-no, I don't kn-know what you're talking about," Uraraka stammered as she slowly started to float off the bed.

"Oh save it, that cinnamon roll has save our butts more times than I can count and never asked for anything in return," Mina waved off the brunette's excuse. "Most of the other guys in class would have used that as an excuse to get in our pants."

"Regardless of our romantic interests in Midoriya," Momo stated clearly, hoping to bring the conversation back on topic. "Mineta is hurting him with her brazen actions and this is adversely affecting him academically, to say the least."

"So what do we do," Hagakure asked. "She's just going to make googoo eyes at one of the other guys next time we're alone. Thank god, that none of them have ever taken her up on her offers," she exclaimed as she laid back.

"Who knows how Midoriya would act then," Uraraka gasped. "Oh he must feel absolutely awful for how he attacked Sato."

Jirou stood up out of her chair. "She's made everyone uncomfortable with her flirting at any guy she's been around. We have to talk to her, either she understands she can't do this any longer or we try to break them up," the rocker proposed.

"It's a terrible idea, kero, but, with how it's making Midoriya act recently, it might be the best option we have," Tsuyu stood up slowly in agreement.

Momo shook her head rapidly. "We can't this isn't, she's not going to, ugh, fine," she quickly stood from her chair. "But we have to be diplomatic, just piling on her will make her run to Midoriya for comfort and that's only going to reinforce bad attitudes."

"I'm in, it's a win/win, she gets it in her head that she needs to be faithful to Midoriya, or they break up and he's fair game on the rebound for any of us," Mina shrugged as she joined the standing girls.

The indentation on the mattress indicating where Hagakure had been laying shifted. "I don't like this, it feels skeevy, but Midoriya was super scary today and she's making him that way. I just don't feel as safe anymore," she added as she got up from the bed.

Uraraka hummed as she tried to decide where she fell on this issue. "I just want what is best for Deku," she joined the other girls in solidarity.

They all shared a look. "Good, so we're in agreement, we try to get her to see reason on the issue, if this doesn't work, then, love and war and all that," Jirou stated.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **...I don't know what I'm doing anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku sighed as he stood outside Minako's room. He didn't want to do this, he like Minako, despite how forward she could be. Izuku placed his head against the cool wood as he stood in the hallway and thought back on their relationship. _"Is this healthy for me?" _He asked himself.

* * *

It started fairly simply, the USJ had been an insane clusterfuck and Izuku was thankful that no one besides himself got seriously hurt.

"I'm fine, really," Izuku protested as he lay in a hospital bed next to All Might.

"Now now, Young Midoriya," All Might scolded from his separate bed. "Chiyo-chan is being very accommodating letting us rest up after today's events."

Izuku groaned, while Recovery Girl hadn't torn into him for overusing One for All, considering they were in life and death situations. But the stares of concern he saw when she looked at him told him the disappointment she was feeling.

After giving Detective Tsukauchi his statement and a few gummies from Recovery Girl, Izuku was released from the infirmary to change from his tattered outfit and head home. After changing back into his school uniform, he stepped into the 1-A classroom. The setting sun bathed the quiet room in shades of orange, Izuku with head hung low in shame shuffled over to his desk hoping to go home and forget about this whole day.

"I'll suck your dick," Minako shouted from behind Izuku, startling him into dropping his bag.

Izuku pushed himself against his desk as he started breathing heavily, his eyes flickering to Minako's small frame as she stood by the door. "Wha-what?" he quietly whispered in confusion.

"I-I'll suck your dick," Minako repeated as she took a step forward on shaky legs. "You uh, you saved me, and and Tsu-chan today," she moved a strand of the purple balls behind her ear.

Izuku eyed her as she slowly approached him. "But w-we, all saved each other," he tried to downplay his own actions, since his plan wouldn't have worked without either of them.

"So, Tsu-chan could have swam away at any point," Minako shook her head. "And you're so strong you could have fought them all by yourself," she looked down. "I just have sticky balls," she reached up and pulled at her hair.

"Mineta," Izuku approached her. "Your quirk was crucial to our escape and it captured all those villains in the lake," he knelt down to eye level with her. "You have an amazing quirk," he comforted her.

"Pssh, you're just saying that," Minako wiped her nose. "But still, I'll suck your dick," she offered again.

Izuku's face was overcome with a blush as he remembered what she was saying. "Why do you keep saying that," Izuku covered his face in embarrassment.

"Because it's what girls do when they get saved by a hero," Minako responded, she reached behind her and pulled out an erotic novel. The covered showed a hero with a bulge that bordered on ridiculous while the woman looked like she was smuggling pumpkins in her shirt. "See right here," Minako stated as she pointed to a page. Izuku took one glance and turned away from the images he saw. "After All Meat saved the girl she got down and," she called his attention to the hero, his costume a facsimile of All Might's.

Izuku didn't need to hear more, he had seen enough hentai to know what happens next. "You uh, don't have to," Izuku stopped her from explaining the explicit acts of the characters. "Mineta, we're both heroes, we saved each other today, so you don't have to do, that," Izuku bashfully said, not even capable of repeating her crass words.

"Then what am I supposed to do," Minako shouted. "I'm not pretty like Momo, or cute like Ochako. I'm not as upbeat as Mina, I can't be as cool as Kyoka," she ranted as she compared herself to the other girls. "How can I get a guy to notice me when I'm small and weak and pathetic," tears streamed down her cheeks as she fiercely looked at Midoriya's shocked face.

"Mineta I don't," Izuku stammered.

"Don't what, see little mini-Minako like a woman," she hissed. "I want to be loved, I want to kiss and hug a boy. I want a man to pin me to the floor, rip my clothes off and choke me with his," she continued her tirade before Izuku stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked down and saw that he was rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Oh," she muttered.

"I uh, I can't do those things," Izuku said. "That's too much, but if you uh, wanted I could maybe," he tried to ask before Minako firmly grabbed his arm.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend," she asked.

Izuku slowly nodded. "I think I would like that," he whispered as he thought about how he never expected anyone to take an interest in him.

* * *

Izuku drew himself out of his memories about how he and his girlfriend got together. He slowly raised his knuckles to the door and knocked. "Minako, it's me, can we uh," he shyly started before clearing his throat. "We need to talk," he said more forcefully. He gripped the doorknob and found it unlocked.

Stepping into the room he noticed that the lights were off, which itself wasn't unusual as Minako stated she liked being in the dark. But the soft glow of her computer or the hum of her console being absent was not normal. One could easily walk into her room and find her at her desk or on the floor playing erotic games or watching smut. But Izuku looked around the room and noticed that her vast collection of adult manga and novels were torn up and strewn about the room.

He took a step further into the room and heard a cracking sound underneath his foot. The light from the hallway illuminated enough that he could see that he had stepped on the broken disc of her favorite adult game. "Minako," Izuku gasped as he quickly looked around her ransacked room. "Where are you," he quickly moved around the room looking for her.

After checking the obvious places, under her sheets and in her closet, he found her curled up underneath her bed. Izuku scooched his body underneath the mattress, "Minako, are you okay, what happened?" he said with concern as he gently touched her shoulder.

She peeked over her shoulder at him before pulling into herself more. "Go away," she muttered.

"Minako," Izuku reached out to her again.

She rolled over and looked at him with tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. "GO AWAY!" she screamed and kicked at him weakly so he would retreat from under her bed.

Izuku weathered the blows and pulled himself closer to her before he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. She squirmed and started to flail against his chest. The room was filled with her grunts and sobs as she tired herself out against him.

"Why," she whispered. "Why even keep a worthless whore like me around?" she asked him.

"Because, I want to make this work," Izuku said as he stroked her hair, or at least tried to, his had got stuck once he touched it. "Oops," he muttered.

"Dummy," Minako grunted as she worked in tandem with Izuku to get out from under the bed so that they could grab some mineral oil to free him from her.

Izuku sat with Minako on her bed as he looked at the devastation that was inflicted on her room, he realized that she was the one to do this. "We have to go to couples counselling with Hound Dog," he informed her.

Minako nodded as she sighed, her eyes drooping from the stress. "Okay, whatever you think is best," she relented, as she lay back on her sheets. Izuku tucked her in and then started to pile everything up, he'd help her clean it all out tomorrow when they've been rested.

Izuku opened the door when his cleaning was done, Minako cracked open her eyes. "I'm sorry Izuku, I didn't want to hurt you," she whispered as he stepped out of the room.

He closed the door without looking back and sighed. "I know, I just, don't know what to do now," he quietly said as he walked back to his room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What happens when you take a boy with low self-esteem and girl with sever body image issues and a highly skewed expectation of relationships. This, I think. I want to go over the stages of how their relationship evolved and how it got to the problems of where it is, I think most of the flashbacks will happen during sessions with Hound Dog.

For all the reviews, well, I'm glad you're all as confused as I am. This is weird, it's very different than how I normally write my work, but I think I might have some good potential with this one.

Flareblitz The God, relationships are strange and it was unfair for him to attack Sato but it's not a familiar place for Izuku or many people to be, having an unfaithful partner and Izuku isn't reacting in a healthy way, he's 15/16 at this point, I wouldn't expect anyone his age to handle that well, since adults rarely can.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku sat in the plush chair in Hound Dog's office. "So Midoriya, tell me, why are you here?" Hound Dog asked.

"Because Nezu said I had to go," Izuku chuckled.

"That's deflecting," Hound Dog shook his head. "I know Nezu said you had to be here, but what did you do that put you in this situation," he repeated the question, more specifically to prevent Izuku from working around it. The first open question was to test his willing to provide information with little prodding.

"I attacked Sato," Izuku whispered.

"Mhm, I read the report," Hound Dog nodded, as he flipped open the manila folder. "So why did you attack your friend."

"I didn't mean too," Izuku blurted out. "I just, saw Mineta flirting and, and I got scared," he quietly admitted.

Due to his enhanced hearing Hound Dog would hear a whisper anyway in his office. "What scared you Izuku," He asked as he leaned forward, allowing Izuku to keep his voice low, something guilty or afraid people do so they can say things without people hearing them, getting closer allowed Izuku to feel that safety of no one overhearing while still carrying the conversation.

"I was afraid that she didn't want me," Izuku said. "I was scared that I wasn't enough for her."

"In what way, you get excellent grades, all of your teachers have nothing but praise for how you carry yourself in class and how much like a pro you already are."

Izuku rubbed his shoulder. "I'm not ready to do things yet," he admitted.

Hound Dog raised an eyebrow at the confession.

"That's wrong right, I mean, she's willing to have," Izuku gulped. "sex, but I get scared. I'm a teenage boy, that should be all I care about and yet, the idea of baring myself to her, I don't think I'm ready."

Hound Dog shook his head. "Izuku, just because you are a male, doesn't mean you have to crave sex. You just aren't ready for it."

"But she is, what if she gets tired of waiting and goes to someone else," Izuku shouted quickly. His outburst surprising Hound Dog who flinched back.

"Kid calm down," Hound Dog requested as he reseated himself. "Look at it this way, what if you were ready for sex but she wasn't, what would you do then, hmm."

"I would wait, I wouldn't try to force her, that would be rape," Izuku quickly asserted. "I would never…"

"Kid, kid, kid, woah, slow down," Hound Dog interrupted. "I'm not accusing you of anything. But I think you may have gotten the wrong idea of what I was asking."

"Then what did you mean sir," Izuku said annoyed as his emotions were all over the place.

"What I'm going to tell you, some may think is a bit more adult than you should be told, but I think it's a more mature understanding of sex in a relationship." Izuku blushed heavily at the word sex but listened as best he could. "You don't have to go straight to fucking each other like rabbits in heat. When adults want to do things, it doesn't always have to be penis in vagina. Sometimes we like to do other things, licking, sucking, a bit of tugging," Hound Dog said as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe you use some toys, a bit of roleplay, just watching each other, there's so much…"

"Sir please," Izuku cut off his counselor quickly as he got more embarrassed hearing these words.

Clearing his throat Hound Dog sat up straight. "Yes, of course. But anyway, what I'm getting at, is you might not be ready for sex, and if she really cares about you, she has to respect that. But maybe you're ready for something in between."

Izuku gulped, "Like what sir."

"Well, you could just try touching each other, have you done that," Hound Dog offered a suggestion. "It's pretty basic and helps you get to understand your partner's body before you're ready to take the plunge."

"N-no sir, I never touched her, like that I mean, or my uh self, either," Izuku admitted.

"Wait you don't, you know," Hound Dog jerked his hand in the air.

"Know what," Izuku tilted his head.

"Oh holy shit," Hound Dog sighed. "I'll see you again sometime later this week, I need to speak to Minako and see what she has to say before we do a group session."

* * *

A few hours later. "No seriously Nezu, he doesn't even know what masturbation is," Hound Dog relayed the information to his employer and Recovery Girl, the only two people he was allowed to keep informed of what went on in the sessions, to cover any and all legal or medical issues that may come up.

"He's a teenage boy, how does he not know," Nezu questioned.

"I don't know, he's literally a pure as driven snow maiden," Hound Dog scratched his head. "He knows what sex is, or at least the word, I wasn't ready to start giving him the "talk" if he did."

"So, do we contact his mother, or," Nezu asked nervously. "I mean, wouldn't his father have done this."

"No, kid's father spends 90% of the year overseas and his mother seems like an emotional wreck most of the time, going off Toshi's report when he came back from asking if Izuku would remain at U.A.," Recovery Girl bluntly said.

"So do we just use that one tape for the sex ed course," Hound Dog asked.

"Oh good heaven's no," Recovery Girl gasped. "That video should be destroyed, and the earth salted where it lay. He'd be better off with Nemuri giving him the "talk", than that video ever explaining anything healthy to him."

Nezu sighed. "So what do we do," he asked his small councel.

"I'll talk with Minako and get a feel for where she thinks the relationship is at. But I'm actually worried for Izuku," Hound Dog admitted. "I think he's very close to doing something he's going to regret just to keep her around, get a sense that he has abandonment issues."

"Fine, speak with her tomorrow, I'll have Aizawa do a couple of extra rounds in the dorm just to make sure everyone stays in their beds tonight, or at least on their side of the dorms," Nezu said as he rubbed his head.

* * *

Izuku lay in his bed restlessly as he thought over the days talk with Hound Dog. "Maybe I need to just let her, it would keep her faithful to me right," he thought outwardly as he stared at his ceiling. "It's just sex, all the guys talk about it, so it's not a big deal. Everyone was bragging about it and how good it is and that you're a real man once you do it," Izuku sighed as he rolled over. "So what if I'm not ready, I'll just get over it, or push it down and try to make it not hurt."

Izuku stood up from his bed and started to make his way down the stairs, he paused when he saw a figure on the common room couch. In the dark there wasn't much detail for him to process but based on size and how the person slouched, he assumed it was his homeroom teacher Aizawa who would totally catch him if he was breaking curfew. When his teacher snorted he realized that he must have decided to take one of his famous naps before resuming patrol, cautiously Izuku crouched low and crept across the carpet, which smelled faintly of lilac. He was just passed the couch when the kitchen light flashed on temporarily blinding him.

"Mmm, what's this," Midnight hummed. "A naughty boy sneaking around," her sultry voice carrying as she sauntered over to Izuku who froze like a deer in headlights. "What was the plan lover boy," Nemuri said as she trailed her finger up Izuku's chin. "Maybe sneak over to the girl's dorm and do a panty raid."

"N-no, ma'am," Izuku quietly said, fear gripping every word as he worried what the scantily clad teacher would do if she knew he was going over to have Minako fuck him, whether he wanted to or not."

"Mmm, maybe a little bit of perving on the sleeping girls," Midnight said as she tugged Izuku with her into the kitchen.

"N-no, I'm in a ha-happy, relationship," Izuku said quickly even if he wasn't sure if happy applied at the moment.

"Oh yes, I heard all about that, cutie," Midnight cooed as she sat Izuku down in a chair. She sashayed her hips as she went to the other side of the table before looking over her should and giving him a wink. She quickly sat down and dropped all pretenses. "Okay, Midoriya, spill. What were you doing out of bed?"

"I was uh, going to see Minako," Izuku said as he hung his head.

"Interesting," Nemuri hummed as she looked at Izuku. "Looking to get some hanky-panky?"

"No, yes, maybe," Izuku admitted. "I don't know."

"Don't know, how do you not know whether you were going to see your girlfriend for some late-night sex," Nemuri questioned.

"Because I don't know," Izuku shouted in frustration, standing up from the table sharply as he lost control of his quirk, with sharp line of electricity lighting up his features. He slowly sat down as he saw Midnight tense up as she stared at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Kid, having sex as a teenager is one of the few normal things, anyone, from your class might do this year, especially you," Nemuri said as she sipped her cup of tea. "And plus, I wouldn't bust you for both of you having a bit of safe, consensual fun."

Izuku hissed slightly at her words. "It is consensual right?" Nemuri raised her eyebrow.

"Sort of," Izuku guessed.

"Kid sort of and consent don't go together, you got one chance to explain or I take you to Nezu," Nemuri threatened.

"Well, Minako wants too, I don't think I'm ready," Izuku answered, preferring only having to tell one adult as opposed to explaining to the principal and her and probably a few others.

"Really," Nemuri asked curiously.

Izuku nodded. "Minako keeps telling me how much she wants to do it and it just makes me feel, scared, because what if I'm not good enough for her, what if I give her what she wants and she decides I'm still not enough and needs to go to someone else, or what if I can't even do it or do it right. What if I fail, can you fail that, oh god, I think I'm having a panic attack," Izuku started huffing.

"Woah, jeez, calm down kiddo," Nemuri said as she reached across the table and grabbed Izuku's hands rubbing them gently with her thumb. "Wow, was not expecting that at all."

"Really, is it, because I'm a guy," Izuku asked.

"Kind of, but mostly because you seem to be the only kid in 1-A who has it together. Half the students are dealing with a bunch of issues and the other aren't sure if they should be here. You have, from day one been making leaps and strides to keep up and surpass everyone. It was no wonder All Might had his eye on you," Nemuri said. "But the bigger problem, you aren't ready for sex."

"No, I'm not," Izuku sighed.

"Then why," Nemuri questioned him.

"Because, the farthest I've gone with Minako is a light peck on her cheek, it's too much if I try to do anymore," Izuku told her.

"So you're just like I was then," Nemuri looked him in the eye.

"You, like me?" Izuku looked confused.

"Hey, I'll have you know, that before all of this, I was more like you than you think. Terrible control of my quirk, of course I only put the entire class to sleep for 9 hours on accident most of the time, not shatter every bone in my body because someone tried to hurt my friends. But I see me in you," she said. "Hey stop blushing, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sorry Ms. Midnight," Izuku quietly replied as he hung his head.

"Jeez, okay, first of all, when it's just us, doing real talk, call me Nemuri," she told him. "Second of all, let me explain. I wasn't always this bombshell of sexual power that you see before you," she said as she dragged a hand along her frame. "I was a nervous blushing virgin, just like you are now."

Izuku tilted his head towards her as he was confused. "Don't you look at me like that Izuku Midoriya," Nemuri scolded the teen. "Let me tell you a story. I was 15 when I got into U.A. and I felt so plain. I wasn't nearly as curvaceous as I am now, and so many of the other classmates looked way more appealing and not just for their bodies, but yes, some of them made me feel inadequate."

Izuku had trouble believing the absolutely stunning teacher didn't always look amazing. "I'm sorry Nemuri, I just can't imagine you not being so," Izuku blushed as he gestured to her body.

"Aww thank you Izuku, it's nice to be complimented for your looks," Nemuri winked. "It's why I designed my costume like that. But without going through a long history, I felt like I didn't measure up to the other girls. I saw all the crazy mutations they had and the boys in class would go nuts over them. So I changed my costume all the time," Nemuri continued. "I think I still have a photo of one of my earlier costumes here, yeah," she said as she pulled up a photo on her phone.

Izuku's head was steaming as he looked at how very little of his teacher's anatomy was covered. "Yeah, I kind of regret that outfit, not because I showed so much, but fuck did it get cold sometimes and that was not fun. This costume is insulated to hell and back at least."

Izuku was busy committing that image to memory so he had stopped paying attention to what she was saying.

"Anyway, what I was getting at was that, I felt like I wouldn't get the attention from the guys unless I did something I wasn't entirely comfortable with. So I gave my virginity to my boyfriend, he'd been hinting and asking for a while and I was worried that one of the other girls would offer him before I did."

"You were worried that you weren't doing enough and that they'd move on," Izuku whispered.

"Exactly, so after I did the deed and was laying in bed next to him, I was staring at the ceiling, and thinking this was it, I'm an adult now," Midnight crossed her legs and sighed. "I should never have done it, don't get me wrong, he wasn't bad, but, looking back now, I did it for the wrong reasons."

"So what should I do, what if Minako decides that if I'm not going to give it to her, she goes to someone else," Izuku nervously asked.

"Then you move on," Midnight reached over and took his hand gently. "If Minako can't respect you enough to wait for you, then she needs to find someone who goes at her speed."

"But I like her, and Hound Dog said there was stuff in between sex."

"On one hand, he's right, there is more to being intimate than just sex, but did he ask if you knew what those were?"

"No, he made a jerking motion with his hand and I got confused."

"Did you never have the "talk"," Midnight airquoted.

"No, I mean, I hear about in tv shows, but my mom and dad never explained it to me," Izuku blushed as he admitted his lack of knowledge.

"Oh jeez am I glad I stopped you before you went and did something stupid then," Midnight relaxed. "If you want, I will give you the talk."

"Would you," Izuku asked hopefully.

"Yeah, so it starts like this, you have a penis, and I have a vagina," Midnight began explaining how life began.


End file.
